


(Y/N) "VASS" MONTENEGRO X DOROHEDORO

by Matrixdexter



Category: Dorohedoro, Far Cry 3
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrixdexter/pseuds/Matrixdexter
Summary: You're the adopted little brother of Nikaidō and one of en's favorite cleaners what happens when a lizard head man appears claiming he has another head in his mouth
Relationships: Ebisu (Dorohedoro)/Reader, Nikaido (Dorohedoro)/Reader, Noi (Dorohedoro)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	(Y/N) "VASS" MONTENEGRO X DOROHEDORO

NAME: (Y/N) Montenegro

NICKNAME: "VAAS","LITTLE BRO" and "BRO"

AGE: 20

RACE: human

WEAPONS:a push dagger and the silver dragon knife

CLOTHES: what vaas wears on far cry 3

FEATURES: how vaas looks in far cry 3 

ABILITIES: fire and explosion magic, agile and kinda numb to pain

PERSONALITY: (kinda) insane, weirdly smart, kinda manipulative, kind, friendly, cruel to enemies and dense as a rock

LIKES: nikaido, nikaidos kindness, caiman, noi, shin (kinda), ebisu, ebisu being adorable Fire, explosions, nikaidos cooking, killing people, torturing people, messing with people, annoying people, fighting people, getting paid, eating, sleeping, booze and being carried by noi (pretends to dislike it)

DISLIKES: En, kikugare, nikaido letting caiman eat without paying, caiman stupidity and thick head, caiman eating without paying, people threatening his sister, peoples hurting his sister, caimans carelessness, shin's seriousness and people not telling him stuff

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah.......I honestly don't know why I'm doing this but I hope that dorohedoro gets a second season also am I the only one that sees shin's and noi's relationship as brother and sister and gets grossed out when people ship them I mean if you ship them good for you but I don’t like it also I really want noi to hug me)


End file.
